happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Easy For You to Sleigh
Easy For You to Sleigh is episode number 4.1 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description It’s Santa Lifty and Elf Shifty coming to visit with thievery spirit! (Part 1) Lifty and Shifty tries to bring their own brand of X-mas cheer to the wrong house. (Part 2) Lifty and Shifty, disguised as Santa and his helper, climb down Flippy's chimney. (DVD) Plot It is Christmas Eve, and Pop is cooking up a meal while singing "Deck the Halls". He checks the turkey to see if it is done, but smoke pours out of the oven and sets off the fire alarm. Pop, wanting to protect Cub's hearing, gets the ladder and tries to turn the alarm off. He ends up breaking it and removing the batteries to stop the noise. Outside, Lifty and Shifty (the former wearing a Santa hat) plan to ransack Pop's house by going down the chimney with a sack. They come out of the fireplace and are about to steal Pop's possessions when suddenly, they see a Christmas tree with ornaments and a star on top. They decide to steal the tree instead, but it is too big to fit through the chimney. Eventually, they give up and leave the tree stuck in the chimney as they hunt for easier gains. As Pop sets a fire in the fireplace, Cub wants him to read a Christmas story before going to bed. As Pop begins reading, smoke begins flowing out of the chimney and filling up the room. Because the fire alarm is broken, Pop and Cub do not realize this and they both succumb to carbon monoxide poisoning. Lifty and Shifty next set their sights on Mime's tent, only to find it empty. They both watch Mime pantomiming washing his face, frying an egg, and putting a bag of money inside a safe before leaving the room. They shrug their shoulders and enter the tent, pretending to steal the imaginary safe and put it in the bag. When they leave the tent, they are disappointed by how little they have accomplished. Next, they see Flippy's house, which they enter through the chimney. Inside, Lifty and Shifty see numerous rare antiques and a huge plasma screen TV in the den, where Flippy sleeps in his armchair with a plate of cookies on his lap. They tell each other to be quiet before going about their task, but they end up knocking over a picture frame, breaking a vase, and turning on the TV while a bugle plays reveille with flashing lights. Amazingly, Flippy remains asleep through all of this, so Lifty and Shifty decide to steal everything in his house. After they are done removing every last appliance, decoration, and piece of furniture in the room with a moving van, as well as tying Flippy up and having him sit on a cinder block, Lifty and Shifty decide to take some of the Christmas cookies on Flippy's lap. As they take one, however, a crumb falls to the ground, making a tiny breaking sound which wakes Flippy up. To his horror, he finds himself restrained just like he was when he was captured during the war. He flips out in anger and breaks free from the ropes. is going to give the duo the punishment of their lives.]] Lifty and Shifty try to escape through the door, but Fliqpy locks them in, forcing them to run in the other direction. While running, Shifty sees candy canes that look like stakes flying towards him. He ducks, while an oblivious Lifty is impaled in the torso. Shifty keeps running until he sees a fancy candle holder in a bear trap. He carries a bag of sand and attempts to match the weight of the bag with the candle holder's. He successfully switches the items around and runs for it. In a moment of ill-fated greed, he comes back to grab the bag, however, and the bear trap snaps off one of his hands. Meanwhile, Lifty begins licking the candy canes in an effort to escape. Shifty continues running and narrowly avoids stepping in a snare trap made with Christmas lights. He then turns to see Fliqpy, who crushes a glass Christmas ornament in his hand and blows the dust into Shifty's eyes. The blinded raccoon takes a few steps back and gets his leg caught in the snare trap. Using one of the Christmas tree cookies as a Bowie knife, Fliqpy cuts open Shifty's torso, spilling blood everywhere while Shifty screams in pain. A happy Fliqpy takes a bite out of the blood-stained cookie. realizes that his imaginary safe was stolen as the episode closes.]] Lifty, meanwhile, finally licks through the candy canes and falls out of the trap. He looks up to see a shadowy figure that looks like Shifty standing on a stack of boxes and pointing to an exit out a window. He climbs the pile and jumps out the window, only to discover that Fliqpy is wearing Shifty's skin and hat in order to trick him. Lifty flies into a baler and is torn apart. Fliqpy drives the baler away and Lifty's carcass comes out of the machine in the shape of a Christmas present under a tree. Lights on the tree begin blinking, resembling a Christmas tree. Meanwhile, back at Mime's tent, he turns on the light only to discover that his "safe" has been stolen. Moral "Give until it hurts!" Deaths #Pop and Cub die of carbon monoxide poisoning from smoke when their chimney gets blocked. (This has been confirmed as the most painless death in the entire series so far.) #Shifty is carved up with a Christmas tree cookie that Fliqpy uses as a Bowie knife. #Lifty is tricked by Fliqpy into jumping out a window where he lands in a baler, brutally shredding his body apart. Injuries #Pop and Cub cough when smoke spreads from an oven. #Lifty is impaled in the chest by three candy canes. #Shifty has one of his arms torn off by a bear trap. #Fliqpy blows powdered glass into Shifty's eyes. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 2''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''4 *Total rate: 33% Destruction # Carbon monoxide fills up Pop and Cub's house. # Lifty and Shifty drop a vase, making it shatter. # Flippy breaks the ropes holding him down. # Flippy destroys an ornament with his bare hand. # Lifty jumps into a baler with his Santa hat on. Goofs #Flippy, Pop, and Cub should most likely have had a co-starring role. #Cub's hat is incorrectly colored from the back. #Whenever Pop opens his mouth, his pipe never falls out of his mouth. (Notably when he yawns from the smoke) #Cubs's safety pin switches twice. #Pop and Cub should not have died as quickly as they did, as it would normally take up to two hours for a room to fill up with smoke. Of course, seeing as how each episode is roughly seven minutes, time is likely sped up. #Flippy's TV turns on, even though it is unplugged (though it is possible that it is a wireless TV). #The crest on Flippy's beret changes its place several times. #After Shifty's arm is cut off by the bear trap, he runs through the hallway gripping the candlestick. His detached hand is grasping the candlestick, even though it was his other arm that was originally holding the candlestick. #When Shifty steps in the snare trap, despite being upside-down, his hat does not fall off. His wound shifts from his right arm to his left arm when he is caught. #When Flippy first stabs Shifty, he goes from completely clean to totally soaked in blood. No further blood splashes on him as he continues to cut through Shifty's body. #After Flippy tastes the bloody cookie he used to kill Shifty, a piece of the cookie seems to be floating in the air, barely attached to the rest of it. #When Flippy puts on Shifty's skin to trick Lifty, the skin has both hands, even though Shifty's hand was cut off by a bear trap earlier (although he could have just gone back for it). Furthermore, Flippy`s pupils are normal despite him being flipped, and Shifty's ribcage is visible despite that Flippy is only wearing his skin. #There is no way Flippy should be able to wear Shifty's tail and have it stay upright, since Shifty's dead. #When Flippy puts on Shifty's skin to trick Lifty, the skin has buckteeth. It is impossible for obvious reason. #The tail Flippy wears for his Shifty disguise disappears when we see Flippy take off Shifty's face. #When Flippy kills Shifty and tricks Lifty into jumping into the baler, he is covered from head to toe in blood. But when Flippy is driving the baler, he is completely clean. #It would be impossible for Flippy to get to the baler before Lifty did (although it is possible that the baler was on before Lifty hit it). Category:TV Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Four on the Floor Category:No Females Category:Episodes Starring Lifty Category:Episodes Starring Shifty Category:2006 Episodes Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:All-Night Episodes Category:More Focus Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes written by Warren Graff Category:Episodes written by Ken Pontac